It Started With A Letter
by In Need Of Spaceheater
Summary: During NM.Edward is gone and Bella is broken. What happens when jacob tries to mend her in other ways than friendship? And what happens when the unthinkable interfers with love again? J/B.May not stay bella/jacob.First fanfic, give it a try!R
1. Angst and Apprehension

**Hey guys. This is a story that I had to write for English class. We had to use a story starter and I made it into something that will work with bella and edwards story..takes place during new moon when edward has left. This is not an edward and bella story, but bella and jake story. Edward will be in this fanfiction though. I am still questioning whether I want to make this a long story or just leave it as an angsty one piece. REVIEW PLEASE! hope its not too bad. Thanks!**

**I couldn't fall asleep last night know that i put up such a bad chapter. I revised it and i hope it is better!**

* * *

**Angst and Apprehension.**

The letter came as a surprise. It seemed like a dream, but I couldn't do his to myself again. He was gone, never to come back again. I had to be dreaming. I knew the pain was coming. The tears I was fighting back won. Tears began to stream down my face as I read my name written in his neatly scrawled handwriting…_Bella_.

He said he didn't love me anymore. That I meant nothing to him, but then why was he writing to me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone even though I wanted him there with me at every moment of my life? He promised that it would be like he never existed. I had to know that he existed. If he didn't exist then it was like nothing in the world had any meaning.

Some days I would walk to his house, or what used to be his house, just to see an old, abandoned place. The comfort that this house held overpowered everything else in my world. I spent countess hours at this place just staring in amazement. This house was beautiful. The still-standing proof that he existed, that he exists.

The last few months my friends knew not to even try to talk to me. Angela and Jessica just ignored me, left me to myself. If you could really call Jessica a friend. I knew it was my fault. I wasn't much of a friend anymore, I knew that, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. I wasn't a person anymore. I did everything I was told. Always followed the rules but did little of anything else. That made me inhuman. My parents forced me to hangout with my friends, only to end-up ditching them to daydream of his face, his beautiful glowing turquoise eyes. His beautiful eyes that held passion and love for… me. Now Arthur was gone, but still visible in the letter that I held in my shaking hands. His name pierced my body like a thousand daggers. It burned my tongue as though I drank a bottle of acid.

I knew it was better for me to shred it. To burn that letter. Destroy that letter. Not even read his neatly scrawled writing. Not care about what he said, even if he cared. It was better that way. I had to feel no love for him. The way he didn't love me. I couldn't do it. I loved him. I loved him too much. Loved him more than anything in my world. I couldn't live without him, without his memory. He was the other half of me that I had lost. Leaving me an empty dark pit of nothingness.

Slowly I began too tear the envelope, careful to leave my name intact. The letter was messy, not like he usually wrote. Not that he ever wrote to me, but the way I remember his English Literature homework. The letter said:

_Bella,_

_I truly did love_

_I really wanted this to work, but I just couldn't_

_I wish I could start this over, I'm not worth it you gave me so much_

_I know everything you are thinking. Everything you are going through. I'm sorry. This doesn't change things._

_Forever Yours,_

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I couldn't believe the emotion that filled me. I could explode. What surprised me the most was how much each unfinished line cut me inside. How much each unfinished line pierced me in the pit of my stomach with immense force. I couldn't handle it. I crumpled up the paper and threw it at the door, only to run after it and iron it through my hands, hugging the crumpled paper. The proof that he still exists. That he still thought about me. I pained me to say it, but I mumbled out loud…

"Edward," I winced at the sweet sound of his name rolling off my tongue.

"Edward, he wrote to me. He thinks about me."

I couldn't do this to myself. I knew I would have a sleepless night pushing my face up against my pillow. Letting my tears soak in. My face sticky with frustrated tears. I couldn't stand him. He gave me the most pain I had ever felt, yet the most love that had ever flowed through my veins. I hate him so much and I love him just as equally. The love of my life.

"Edward".

The pain was too much to handle. His name burned my throat, but I welcomed the pain with open arms.

"I love you Edward, I love you."

Carlie POV

"Darn!"

I was late for dinner again! Bella was going to kill me and serve me for dinner! I quickly ran into the house through the pourning rain. I expected to see her in the kitchen roaming around and fumbling with knives with that dead look in her eyes and I took a large intake of breath to ready myself to see her pain.

What surprised me was that she wasn't in the kitchen, or anywhere to be found. I half ran, half stumbled up the stairs and into Bella's room.

"Bells I am so sorry I am la-" I stopped apologizing as soon as I saw her face.

It wasn't a dead look anymore. She look like she was in more pain than I ever though imaginable.

That was the last straw. I couldn't let her feel this way anymore. I had let this go on for far too long. I knew exactly what I was going to do before the words even came out of my mouth.

"Bells get changed. I'm calling Billy and we are going to spend some quality time with our La Push friends."

And with that we were on our way.

***

Little did he know, that decision would change his life forever.

* * *

**Please don't be too harsh. Thanks for just reading even if you don't like it, at least you gave it a shot. Please review!**


	2. Buoyancy and Board Games

**Next chapter hope you like it. I am just getting settled into the story.**

**I am getting hits just no reviews! please review and tell me what you think so far!!:]**

**Buoyancy and Board Games.**

**Bella POV**

I can't believe Charlie was making me go to his friends house! Like hanging out with a bunch of middle aged men was a walk in the park! Even though Billy had a kid I knew I would still be bored to death. Jacob was a year younger than me and in boy years that meant he had the maturity of a five-year-old. I knew better than to argue though so I changed into a pair of Bermuda shorts and a gray tank top and slowly made my way down the stairs.

"Bella!" Charlie shrieked. "Are you changed yet?"

"Yeah dad I'm right here no need to yell." I snapped. He was forcing me to go to Billy's, but that didn't mean I had to be nice about it.

We ran through the rain and of course I tripped several times. I couldn't go outside without coming back with some sort of injury. Charlie started the cruiser while I listened to the metallic thuds that the rain caused when hitting the roof of our car. I rode in the cruiser several times, but I never really got used to it. Especially when your dad was the cop that was driving it at a high speed of 25mph. Being in a cop car made everyone on the road slow down so it took us a long time to get to La Push, not that I was complaining, that ment less time with the five-year-old. We spent the hour it took to get to Billy's in complete silence.

"Now be nice to Jake, Bella. He is a good kid." Charlie said as we walked up the dirt path to the front door.

"I'll try."

The door opened before we had the chance to knock and standing before me was a 6 foot 4 inches of man, not some dorky kid as I expected! He had on the friendliest smile as he shook my dad's hand and led us into the house which was small, but cozy.

"Thanks for stopping by Chief Swan, I haven't seen you in ages! It is nice to see you too Bells," he smirked then added "but you don't seem too happy to be here."

Charlie awkwardly laughed and went into the family room leaving me and Jacob standing there in an awkward silence.

"Sooooo..."

"Yeahh..." I replied. I was so intelligent, no wonder Edward left me.

I mentally slapped myself for that thought and the pain must have been evident in my eyes because Jake looked at me with worry.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" he asked kindly.

"Sure?" I said quietly. It was more of a question than an answer, but he led the way out anyways shouting behind him telling Billy and Charlie where we were going.

The beach was beautiful. The water was a deep blue and the sand was soft. There was drift wood everywhere set around pits that were probably used for fires. I took off my shoes and let the warm sand caress my cold feet and Jake copied my action taking off his army print flip flops that had a bit of white paint on them like those $60 abercrombie jeans.

We left our shoes on a log and began to stroll down the beach when he first broke the silence.

"What wrong Bella?"

Wow. That caught me off guard. It was pretty forward.

"Umm..."

Tears began to form in my eyes with my emotion taking over me and Jacob frowned and hugged me tightly. Normally I would have pulled away. I bearly knew this kid, but I was so warm and safe in his big arms that I never wanted to leave them. I gained control again and he let go slightly. He motioned for me to sit on a nearby log and I complied.

"Sorry"

"What are you sorry for? Having your heart broken? It isn't your fault."

I stared at him blankly. How did he know about my broken heart?

"Billy and Charlie talk a lot you know? Charlie is really worried about you."

Oh well that would explain it. I knew Charlie was worried about me, but I didn't think that he would have so much trouble handling it that he would have to go to a friend. I felt really bad for everything I put Charlie through.

"Sorry" I stated dumbly again.

"Bells, stop that."

"What Jake?"

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

"Sor-"

"BELLA!"

I giggled spite myself because of the look on him face. I gently shook myself...did i just laugh?

"You have a beautiful laugh Bells."

Yep. I laughed.

"Thanks Jake. Why is it I can be so open with you?"

"Because I am a kid and my thoughts don't matter?" He asked slightly amused with himself.

"Yeah. I think you're right." I replied thick with sarcasm rolling my eyes.

And with that we spent two hours on the beach talking about nothing in particular and making the worst jokes that anyone within a two mile radius would call 911 and send us to an insane asylum.

**Jacob POV**

"If you roll your eyes anymore they will fall out of your sockets!" I laughed at Bella as she rolled her eyes for about the trillionth time in the past two hours.

"Whatever, if they fall out be sure to retrieve them for me."

"Sure, sure. You wanna go back to the house it is getting a little late?"

"If I had a choice, no. But saying as though you are like ten feet taller than me and could probably take me against my will..sure."

"Wait!" I stopped so fast I almost tripped. "Who are they?"

I looked up on the cliff to see Sam Uley and his gang. Cliff diving again,, no doubt.

"They aren't anyone important. Just a stupid little gang that thinks they rule the world and can take anyone they want to be in their little group."

Bella noticed my discussed tone and began to walk again not asking questions.

We slowly treaded down my driveway and we stumbled through the door laughing, arm in arm. We stoped instantly when we saw Charlie's shocked face and my dad's stupid grin.

"What?" Bella asked still shaking with laughter after she tripped up the porch steps and I had to catch her before she face planted.

"Umm...nothing. Did you two have fun at the beach?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah tons. I was hoping Bells would like to come over tomorrow night? I was going to go over my friend Embry's house and we were going to have a game night. Do you like the game life?"

"Yeah love it!" Bella exclaimed. " what time do you want me to come over?"

"Around three."

"Alright see you then Jake, bye!" Bella said as she was walking out the door behind Charlie who still had a shocked expression on his face.

"Bye Bella. You won't regret it Bella! I will make sure it is the most interesting day of your life!"

***

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**I will try to get the next chapter soon i hope you like this one. I tried hard on it :). Review!!**

* * *


	3. Fear and Fondue

**Third chapter up! I am trying really hard to make it better. Hope i am getting somewhere. This chapter is going to be drama filled!**

**Fear and Fondue. **

**Bella POV**

When I got home that night I fell into an instant sleep. I woke-up at around 12 and was completely in shock that I spent at least one night without screaming in horror about some stupid nightmare I have been having for months. I was alone in the woods, but it felt like there was someone else there too, like I was being watched.

I shuttered at the thought. I got up a little too quickly and fell back down on the bed. I was so excited to hangout with Jake today! Then it hit me, I would also be meeting new people.

I inwardly groaned and got up to get ready for my very long day. It was already twelve and I had to get out of the house by two-thirty at the latest. So I ran to the bathroom, without falling down I might add, and I smiled at my reflection seeing no new bruises or cuts on my face though my knees were covered in scabs.

I quickly dried my body after I showered, shaving my legs without cutting myself and washing my hair twice. I skipped-yes skipped- to my room where I threw on a navy and white stripped v-neck shirt and a pair of simple dark jeans. Downstairs I poured my self some milk and cereal on top of that, I drained it down with a glass of OJ and found myself stuck with an empty house and a hour of time to fill.

I impatiently tapped my finger waiting for my computer to be turned on. I decided to blow dry my hair while the 'thing' started up. I let my hair wave outward at the bottom and for once I was happy with my appearance.

I had received a email from Renee and she didn't seem to happy about my lack of enthusiasm last week when she said that she was flying down to visit soon. I wrote a quick reply knowing that it would make her happy if I told her I was hanging out with friends again. I was piratically bouncing in my seat, I was just so excited to spend another day with Jake. I don't know what it was about him, but he just made me happy inside, like the hole in my heart was just a little cut. He truely was becoming my best friend.

I looked at the clock and groaned _1:52, _well, I'm sure wouldn't be too mad if I showed up a little early.

***

My ride down to La Push seemed like it took ages though I made it there in a record 20 minutes. My car roared loudly when I pulled into the driveway and I instantly looked up to see Jacob standing at my door holding it open for me.

"Gee thanks Jake, I wasn't sure if I could lift that handle on my own."

"No problem I knew how weak you were so I decided now would be a good time to be a gentleman."

"Hahaha good one Jake. When are you going to stop growing Jake?!?! I swear you grew a good three inches since yesterday."

"Indeed I have madam! I am a whole 6feet 7inches of pure Jacob sexiness!"

"PShhhhh you wish!"

He rolled his eyes and then smirked "Yeah so if you don't think that you are completely in love with me and I am sexy than what are you doing here so early?"

"Jake, ummm... I just wan-"

"Bella it was a joke." And with that he broke out into booming laughter. I was sure that I wouldn't be able to hear for at least another year!

***

We arrived at Embry's house around four and we were the first ones there. After Jake introduced me to Embry we sat down and sipped our sodas until everyone had arrived.

"Hey everyone! This is Bella, Bella this is Quil, Kollin, Marggery, and Rema." He said as he pointed to two tall boys (not as tall as Jake though), a pretty brunette, and a short tan girl who had inky black hair that complemented he skin beautifully.

"Hi," I waved shyly and that threw everyone into a fit of laughter "Whats with you La Push kids and laughing!" And to my embarrassment they just stared at me and then began to laugh even louder.

"Alright, alright. Lets play now!" I was starting to blush furiously.

Embry began to set up the board while Jake started conversation with everyone.

"So Quil, did you see the new porche Matt got! That kid is such a snob!"

"Agreed. And I bet he doesn't even fill it up with super-plus gas... am I right?" Quil smirked.

"Yepp" Jake stated while giggling like a school girl which made me laugh in turn.

"Jeez Jake could you get any more girly?"

"I don't know I guess I could wear that nice dress Rachel got me for Christmas." He said this in total though and everyone just stared at him dumbfounded.

All of a sudden he began to roar with laughter and we all happily join in. The game went by quickly with Jake losing because he would place bets with his fake money on who was going to land where even after Quil and I argued that it was against the rules. We all ate the nasty fondue Embry tried to make and nearly gaged, besides Jake who bet he could eat the whole pot. And yes Jake finished the whole pot of that nasty thing. Embry won with me in close second.

We were just settling down to watch a movie when Jake said he wasn't feeling to well and he needed some air. I followed thinking he would want some company.

"Hey Jake are you okay?"

"Yeah Bells, I am fine. I just feel a little funny thats all."

I just looked at him. He did look a little wore-out. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a little eskew.

"Honestly Bells, stop looking at me like that, I am fine!"

I was a little taken back by his intensity.

"Yeah, but you look funny Jake. I mean funnier than usually." I started laughing trying to lighten the mood.

Then all of a sudden he started shaking uncontrollably.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Jake, I didn't mean anyth-"

"HOW COULD YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

Now he was shaking so bad that he blurred my vision. All of a sudden I heard a ripping sound and Jacob was gone! I screamed in horror. Where Jacob was only a second ago stood a massive russet colored wolf bearing its teeth at me. Then out of no where came two other woves. The black one was huge. I went back to looking at the russet wolf who was now being pulled back into the forest by the other two...

And then it all went black...

* * *

**I know, I know. You hate it when 'It all goes black" but I had to end this chapter somehow! Review!!**

* * *


	4. dreams and determination

**Hey sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a Bio test and tons of homework. well here is chapter 4...R&R**

**

* * *

**

dreams and determination.

Bella POV

When I opened my eyes all those horrible memories came rushing back to me. I began to feel light-headed again so I decided to try to calm myself.

_It was just a dream._

I repeated that line over and over to myself until I realized where I was. I looked up to see Embry hovering over me. I blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the black spots.

"Hey Bella, are you okay?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah Embry, I'm fine."

He looked at me puzzled.

"Do you intend on telling me what happened? Why did you faint and where did Jake go?"

Jake. My heart sank. He was gone. What happened? I couldn't tell Embry, they were best friends. It wasn't my place to tell him what happened.

"Umm… Jake went home, he wasn't feeling well and I don't remember anything after he left." I lied horribly, but he seemed to buy it.

"Alright Bella, do you want me to give you a ride home? You don't look capable of driving at the moment."

"No thanks, anyways, I have to go, thanks for having me over."

I put on my best fake smile and ran toward the door. My brain racing to find a reasonable cause for Jake to turn into a huge wolf. Or was Jake not the wolf and it just showed up and was the cause of me fainting. If that were the case, Jake wouldn't just leave my limp body to fend for itself against a giant wolf. Maybe that never happened. Maybe my mind just made it up. I hoped that was the case.

***

I arrived home in a complete daze and stumbled up to my room hearing Charlie in his room snoring peacefully. I landed on my bed without changing into my nightclothes and tried desperately to fall asleep. My mind was still going, but my body was drained and I feel into a sleep filled with the russet wolf.

_In my dream the wolf wasn't attacking me, but protecting me, but from what? I looked over the huge wolf to see Edward. He was still as beautiful as ever, but his eyes were changed. They were blood red and reflected both desire and thirst. I was scared, not for myself, but for the beautiful russet wolf. It had the most beautiful brown eyes. They were so dark they were almost black. The wolf growled and lunged at Edward's marble body. Edward jumped up just in time and lunged at the wolf's throat ripping it out in a blink of an eye._

_"NOOOO!" I screamed as the wolf's body twitched in front of me._

_At that point Edward realized that I was there again. "Hello Bella, beautiful, love. I have been waiting for you"_

_I looked back into those eyes I once loved only to see hunger. He wanted me. He wanted to drain me. Just then a breeze ruffled my hair sending it spinning in swirls and Edward greedily inhaled my scent._

_"Ummm…"_

_And with that he ran to me in a blur and I felt a searing pain on my neck as my pulse rapidly slowed._

I woke screaming ad coated in a thick layer of sweat as I recalled my nightmare. I reminded myself that it was just a dream and how Edward wasn't a bad vampire. It surprised me that his name did not pain me anymore. I guess I owed that to Jacob. My heart panged with pain, Jake was- well I don't know what he was, but I fully intended on finding out. With my new set obligation to find out what had happened to Jake tonight I feel back to sleep that was filled with blackness and confusion.

***

As morning crept into my windows I woke and began to quickly get dressed not bothering to shower, I brushed my teeth and dashed out the door. I started my engine quickly and dragged my truck as fast as it would go to the La Push border.

I was passing a convenient store when I slammed by brakes and stared at the huge group of boys. There in the midst of the huge boys was a new addition to the gang, Jake. He looked nothing like himself though. He had dark circles under his eyes and his beautiful smile was missing, but the most noticeable of his changes would be how his previously silky and long hair was now short and badly cut.

What had happened? Then realization hit me. I saw whom he was standing with. It was Sam Uley and his gang. Sam seemed to notice my presence and turned to look at me. Everyone else's gaze followed Sam's and Jake just glared at me and then looked down quickly.

I acted before I even realized what I was doing. I jumped out of my truck leaving the engine on and dashed toward the gang.

"What the heck is going on here?" I roared. I knew how much Jake hated them. How he was afraid of them. They look like they beat him and made him join this stupid cult. I wouldn't, no I wouldn't, stand here and let anyone hurt Jacob. My Jacob.

They just stared at me and Jake looked away pretending that I wasn't there. So that's how it was going to be huh? Fine then, but I wasn't going to leave quietly.

"I know what happened last night. I can figure this kind of stuff out. I know exactly what you guys are, but you better stay away from Jake or I will tell everyone. I don't care is they think I am crazy."

Then it hit me. I knew exactly how to get them all talking. It was just a dream, but I had a feeling that everything in that dream was possible.

"I know what you are and I know the Cullen family. I will call them. They will protect Jake and they will destroy you. I know they can."

With that an uproar started and I mentally patted myself on the back. Sam screamed loudly and the whole group stopped talking immediately.

"Follow the leader huh?" I asked slyly.

"Follow me Bella and I will explain everything."

I followed him into the forest knowing I was going to get all the information that I have been so eager to hear.

* * *

** I hope this chapter was better. I tryed to use better language and other things. Thanks for reading! Review please!!!**

**Thanks :]**

**--Rani**


	5. Unknowing and Unheard of

**I am super sorry it took so long to update! I know this chapter isnt the best, but it was necessary. Review please!**

**

* * *

**

Unknowing and Unheard of.

**Bella POV**

I silently walked into the forest behind Sam. I knew how dangerous this could be. This was all so stupid. This guy is huge! He could break me with a snap of his fingers. What was I going to say when he demanded I told him what I knew. In all honesty I knew, well I knew nothing. He was so big, would he hurt me. It seemed nothing would surprise me now. Was he beating Jake up for being what he was? Wait, I don't even know what he is!

Sam stopped so abruptly I toppled over my own feet. He turned at me with pleading eyes. What was he pleading for? Did he think I would just let him talk and convince me he want beating Jake! Jake was big, but they would be evenly matched and Sam had a number of other men on his side.

"Please just listen to-"

"NO SAM, YOU LISTEN! STAY AWAY FROM JAKE! Why are you guys doing this Sam? Why would you hurt him like that?!? You are vicous animals!"

"What we are helping him Bella, you know he needs our help!"

"What! He doesn't need your help! This is all your fault!"

"Bella this isn't my fault! How could you think that!"

I just glared at him. How could he think that I would believe him. Of course it was his fault!

"Bella! It isn't my fault! Don't you know, of all people, who's fault it really is?!?"

"YOURS!" I roared.

"NO BELLA! IT WAS YOUR FILTHY BLOODSUCKERS! IT IS THEIR FAULT THAT JAKE AND ALL THE REST OF US ARE WHAT WE HAVE BECOME! DO YOU THINK WE LIKE TO BE WEREWOLVES!?!"

I gasped. How did he know about the Cullens? What did they have to do with anything. Wait did he just say werewolf? Werewolves? This was all crazy. My head began to spin. What was Sam talking about? He was surely disusonal.

I sprinted out of the forest and ran toward the gang of men. I ran strait for Jake. My arms were spread. I needed this hug. I needed his warmth. The hole in my heart began to tear open slightly as I looked into his eyes.

I reached his beautiful body and begain to move closer toward him when it happened. My heart shattered. Right then there. He looked into my eyes and pushed out his hands in front of himself blocking me from hugging him.

"No."

That single word crushed me. His eyes locked with mine and I could see that he really didn't want me to touch him. My Jake. My Jake didn't want to hug me. He didn't want to touch me or hold me. I though he loved me though his eyes held no love at this very moment.

I just started into his eyes, my own filled with pain and isolation. I knew he saw that I had gone back to what I just recovered from. He knew that he did this to me, he knew that he was just ad bad as Edward right now, if not worst, but his expression didn't change.

I ran back to my car, stumbling multiple times, with silent tears falling down my face.

***

_I was alone in the forest again, but this time it wasn't the usually forest. It was the forest in La Push. The forest that Sam lead me in and told me about being a werewolf, but Sam wasn't anywhere. I looked around everywhere, no one was there. Out of nowhere came a huge russet wolf. He glared at me and then was gone._

_In his place was Jacob, but he was no longer My Jacob._

"_Go Bella, away from here. You know we can't be. You were always to broken for me. I couldn't fix you no matter how hard I tried. Now I am done trying. Go. We are done."_

_And with a cold glare he fled the forest leaving my body on the cold forest floor shaking with sobs._

I woke heaving, my face covered in tears that were new. I must have been crying in my sleep. I looked up at my window to see what had awoken me…Jake. That boy was the last thing I wanted to see right now. I got up an opened my window and plopped back down on my bed.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?"

I looked up at his face that was filled with concern, but I didn't care. "Why the hell would I be okay Jake?" I mumbled though I knew he heard me.

He looked at me. His eyes filled with pain and he walked slowly toward me. Then he did what I had been waiting for. He opened his arms and began to wrap then around me…"Sorry, Bells, I'm sorry."

I grasped him closer and both of our bodies shook from my sobs. He was back. It was then that I began furiously hitting him.

"Why Jake!?! Why!?! Why would you do that to me?" I cried as I slammed into my pillow.

He came up behind me and laid a comforting hand on my back. "I know Bells, but I couldn't hurt you, physically I mean. If I got angry and phased I could never forgive myself. "

"Wait, phase?"

"It means turn into a werewolf, honey. There are a lot of new things about me. I know this is all really weird to you, but you can back out anytime. I need you to know that I am dangerous. If you don't want me anymore I would understand." His eyes brimmed with tears are the mention of me leaving him.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and grabed his head with my hands and captured my lips to his. They were so smooth and so warm. They tenderly devoured mine and everything felt whole again. I gently broke away to look into his eyes.

He looked up at me with his smile on his face.

"Jacob Black, I could never leave a man as wonderful as you."

I fell asleep that night in the arms of the man I love. His warmth surrounded me and my dreams were filled with me and my werewolf.

* * *

**I will try to get that next chapter up soon! Review please!!!**


	6. love and laughter

**I am super sorry for not updating! This isn't going to be a long story so the climax will be soon. I may make a sequel but i am not sure yet. Review pleasE!!!**

**

* * *

**

Love and Laughter.

**Jacob POV**

I watched the beautiful angel in my arms sleep peacefully. What did I do in my past life to deserve anyone as loving and gorgeous as Bella? It was approaching five in the morning so I knew I would have to leave soon and my thoughts of leaving my angel made me suddenly saddened.

I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but Bella was sleeping too peacefully it would be a pity to wake her. Though, as soon as my body was no longer connected to her she woke instantly.

"Jake, are you leaving?"

I sighed as I sensed her sadness. "I'm sorry Bells, but you know Billy is going to be up soon and imagine what he will think if I'm not home."

Bella slowly got off the bed and gave me a hug before I had to leave tough I wouldn't mind another kiss like last nights I knew that I had so much time to love Bella.

"Bye honey, stop by later okay?" I said to her as I turned to open the window.

She smiled wide and her eyes sparkled. "Of course I will be there around noon."

I just smiled and stepped out of the window and as I phased I was thinking I was the luckiest man alive.

***

**Bella POV**

After Jake left I was too excited to go back to bed so I made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for my day. The bathroom door was closed and the shower was on. Ohh yeah Charlie was getting ready for work. I forgot about the early hour.

I bounced down the stairs and decided to make Charlie and I a hearty breakfast. I got out eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, onions, cheese, bell peppers, and tons of other yummy ingredients. The skilled began to heat and bread toasted I scrambled the eggs and chopped the onions and bell peppers. I mixed all the ingredients together and the outcome was beautiful. The cheese was perfectly melted and the omelets were nice and fluffy. The toast was a golden brown as was the bacon and sausage.

Charlie walked down the stair sniffing the air.

"What's all this Bells?"

"Nothing dad, I just couldn't fall asleep so I decided to make us some breakfast. I think I am going to go down to La Push again today if you want to come by, I will probably make dinner for Jake and Billy so you should come. It will probably be very fun." I said in on breath and Charlie stared at me amazed at my sudden change in mood.

"Ummm, alright Bells. I will. Why are you so happy? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad, by you were so different last night. Does this have to do with going to La Push?"

"Don't worry dad you will get all your answers tonight, but right now you just need to sit down and enjoy your breakfast that I worked so hard on!" I added with a sarcastic stern look.

He just nodded smiling and we both devoured our food. Charlie tried to help me with the dishes, but I pushed him toward the door because he had to go to work. After I was done washing up the whole kitchen and the dishes I made my way upstairs to clean the bathroom.

All the cleaning had exactly the right effect on me. I didn't want to be antsy to get to Jake's house so I though it would take my mind off of it.

When I finished washing the bathroom from top to bottom I brushed my teeth and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water relax my muscles and I lathered my hair in my strawberry shampoo. After I shaved my legs I soaped my whole body and let the water wash it away.

I draped the overly fluffy towel around my body and walked to my room. I wanted to look nice tonight. Jake and I were planning on telling Charlie and Billy about our relationship, though I myself didn't know where that was. I knew that it was too early to be in love, but I couldn't find another way to describe how I felt for Jake and how Jake made me feel.

I love him and he makes me feel loved.

I picked out a yellow sundress that fell to right above my knee and had an empire waist. It was casual, but I knew it was one of the most beautiful things I owned. I slipped on a pair of white ballet flats and a white cardigan because I knew it would get colder at night.

I made sure to blow dry my hair so it curled slightly at the ends, but wasn't frizzy. It lay so smoothly and perfectly at my shoulders than I think it ever has before. I put a little pink blush on my cheeks and chap-stick on my lips keeping it simple, but pretty.

I grabbed my keys and took one last glance at the clock before I headed out the door, _11:35._ Perfect timing.

***

My drive to La Push was a fast one, but it was well worth driving a little above the speed limit and maybe my truck's limit too. When I pulled into the drive Jake came sprinting out of the house and ran to my car. His hair was short, but it shined when the sun hit it and I noticed just how inky-black it was. His eyes were dark, but I could see the light glistening off of them. I flung my door open and jumped out of the car landing in his open arms and giving him a tight hug.

"Hey there." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey yourself. I missed you." I stated with a matching grin and he kissed me lightly on the cheek.

We walked inside hand-in-hand and I said a quick hello to Billy before Jake lead me to the kitchen. I didn't let go of his huge warm hand and he held on tightly to my own.

"Bells, I was thinking maybe we should tell Charlie and Billy that we are- you know- together."

"Actually that's exactly what I was thinking. I will make dinner here tonight and we can tell them then."

He just gave an approving smile and then led me outside and toward the beach that I have grown to love. The water was a deep blue and the waves created a white froth near the cliffs. The sun was directly over our heads and I couldn't help but notice that Jacob's skin glowed golden in the sunlight. He notices me starring at him and his cheeks darkened with blush.

"Jake, you look beautiful in the sun."

"Bells you are the most beautiful person on this beach right now."

I snickered at his response. "Well I guess I am saying as though you're not a real person right?"

I was clutching my side as my giggles engulfed me and Jake was doubled over with laugher. After about five minutes we calmed down, but I was still very pink in the face. His smile softened a little and he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I sighed at the warmth of his skin and leaned into him so I was laying my head against his chest. He strokes my hair and I close my eyes cherishing this peaceful moment that we are sharing together and I can't help but feel complete. Jake makes me whole. I know I have to say it. I love Jacob Black more than anything because he made me whole again. No one could ever replace him. He has my heart.

I gently pull away and look into his eyes. He has a confused expression, but once I smile it goes away.

"Jacob, you made me whole again. You fixed me when everyone else gave-up. You have my heart in you hand Jacob. I love you. I love you so much Jacob Black."

Tears brimmed up in my eyes as I waited for his response. He pulled me closer to his body and his head dipped down to look into my eyes.

"I love you Bella. I have always loved you."

Both of us leaned in and our lips molded perfectly together. He pulled my closer with his hand that was on my lower back making our bodies flush against each other, his other hand cupping my cheek. My fingers reached up and tangled in his hair as his tongue lightly brushed my lower lip begging for entrance. I parted my lips and our tongues danced together. It was the most blissful feeling. I love Jake and he loves me back.

We broke apart leaning our foreheads against each others, gasping for air. I stared into his eyes for what seemed like hours. He stared back into mine. His eyes were so beautiful, they were so dark they were almost black and I felt hypnotized as I looked into the depth of them.

He grabbed my hand and led me back to his house, but my gaze never broke from his face.

***

Charlie came by around six and I began making dinner. Jake followed me around the kitchen trying to be as helpful as possible. I let him stir the noodles and the meat sauce as I went to grab the garlic bread from the oven. I laid out the plates as Jake got everything into serving bowls and got two beers for Billy and Charlie and sodas for us.

I shouted for Billy and Charlie to join us and we all took our seats on the small table. Jake and I were so nervous that we couldn't even serve the food without our hands shaking. Charlie looked at us with curiosity and Billy with amusement.

"Are you two alright?" Billy asked with a smirk.

"Bella and I wanted to tell you something." Jake looked at me for approval and I gave him an encouraging smile. "Well, you see, me and Bella are kind of like dating. Yeah I guess you could call it dating."

Charlie stared at us flustered, but it seemed that he was happy while Billy broke out in booming laughter and rolled himself over to Jake and slapped him on the back.

"That's my boy! Just don't make me a grandpa too soon!"

Jake and I must have blushed furiously because both Billy and Charlie erupted with another chorus of laughs.

We finished dinner and cleaned up. Billy and Charlie went to watch the basketball game in the living room. It began to get late so Charlie and I decided to go home. Both Jake and I were upset that I had to leave, but I promised to see him tomorrow so he took my hand and we walked out together behind Charlie.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells, I love you."

"I love you too. As long as you will have me as yours, I will love you"

***

_But how long will he have her. How much longer will he love her and only her?_

* * *

**Well there it is chapter 6. Please review! I am begging here! Thanks!!!**

**-Rani**


	7. Trembling and Talking

**I know I have no excuse for not updating for so long! So here goes another shot at this story! I will continue to update it and maybe even write more stories soon after! Thanks for all the support and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story!**

**--Rani:]]**

**

* * *

**

**Trembling and Talking**

**Bella POV**

When I got home I entered my room with a content sigh. Life was good. I was surprised that my heart was healed enough to love Jacob so soon after Edward had left me. I didn't even feel the usual pang in my heart when I thought of Edward or any of the Cullens. I knew I would love him forever. He would always have a small piece of my heart, but Jacob held most of it firmly in his large grasp.

I quickly slipped out of my dress and shoes and into my favorite pair of hole-filled sweats and a cami as I waltzed into the bathroom. I grabed my hairbrush, gently brushed through my hair and put it up in a messy knot. I brushed my teeth till they glistened and flossed.

"Knock, knock! I need my beauty sleep too! Get out of there so I can pretty myself up for goodnight time!" Charlie snickered, a little more upbeat than usual.

I guess he liked Jake and I together more than I thought he would... or he was just happy I was over Edward.

"Whatever you say Dad. Goodnight." I said as a gave him a quick goodnight kiss and made my way to my room.

***

I fell asleep knowing I would dream of my Jacob again.

_"Hi" I smiled. I was walking toward Jacob. His skin was shinning in the suns rays, the water droplets from his quick dip in the ocean were already evaporating off of his shirtless russet skin. He walked over to me - almost shyly- and captured me in his warm embrace. "Bella." He sighed. I shuttered as his bare skin connected with mine, electricity flowed between us and I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. I noticed something different about them today, they were filled with... guilt. I was about to ask him what was wrong as I saw two figures flow gracefully through the forest around us._

_ I flinched as Edward drew near, but this time there was no hostility in his eyes, only pity. He was wearing a green button-down shirt and khaki pants; he shone beautifully in the sun. Then, I noticed a female roaming closely behind him, her hair was a shiny mane of gold and her body was curvy yet thin at the same time, she bore a classy sundress and her skin also shone. I saw the way he looked at her, he loved her. "Bella, I'm sorry." he spoke to me as though I was made of glass._

_I looked back up at Jake, I looked for an explanation, but once again I only saw guilt. "As am I." Jacob spoke quietly. _

_"What?" I asked in total confusion, but when I looked back up at him I saw a gleam in his eyes. His eyes were filled with love, but as I followed his gaze I realized his loving gaze wasn't for me. A faceless woman walked up behind me and took my place in my Jacob's arms and he rocked her as he reached for her left hand. Thats when I saw it. The ring. It was beautiful, but it was meant for me! I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream! This woman took my Jacob from me!_

_I looked toward Edward, would he take me back? He seemed to know what I was thinking and he lifted up the blonde's hand. Another glimmering ring shone in the suns rays._

_"Sorry Bella, you moved on, as did I. I never knew Jacob would do this to you." He still spoke to me as though I was made of glass, and soon I realized why._

_"I don't love you anymore Bella. Sorry." Jacob said to me and I shattered into a million pieces just like a crystal vase._

_***_

I woke from my restless sleep around 11 and I realized that I promised Jacob that I would come visit him today. I jumped out of my bed and ended up getting caught in my blanket and falling to the ground with a thud. "Ughh." I moaned. I tried to get up, but it was no use. I was too tired to struggle. I just laid there limp and tried to get some energy.

"Need help?" I heard quick laughter near me window. _Jake_ I thought. I looked up and I know he could sense my sadness because he quickly picked me up and placed me back onto my bed while leaving the blanket on the floor.

"Sorry." He stated and I flinched as I recalled last nights dream. He couldn't figure out what had me so upset.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Uh-huh, yeah. I think I need to shower" I stuttered and stumbled toward the bathroom. As I was shutting the door I caught a glimpse of his pained face.

I quickly turned on the water as I striped off my clothes and stepped into the steaming shower. I let the water wash away my tears. I knew it was just a dream, but the fact that it could happen completely caught me off guard. I tried -and failed- to keep my sobs quiet because I knew Jacob could hear me. As I got out of the shower I thought of how Jacob would feel about me treating him this way.

I threw a towel around me while I ran toward my room. I threw my door open and tried to get to Jake as fast as I could. I slipped on a pair of jeans and ended up slamming into him and flopping down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jake. I just had a bad dream." I saw the pain in his eyes change to fire.

When I saw the fire I couldn't help but kiss him passionately. He kissed me back harder this time and licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. I moaned into his mouth and sucked his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but smile when he growled.

I pulled away slightly realizing our compromising position. I blushed furiously and got up to get myself a pair of jeans and a tank-top. I slipped them on in the bathroom and walked slowly into my room. I saw Jake laying on my bed, his hands crossed behind his head, and a goofy grin plastered on his face and color rose to my cheeks immediately as I recalled our last, fiery kiss. When I entered the room his gazed shifted toward me.

"Aww look at my cute little puppy." I said as I pushed him playfully.

"Hey, at least i'm not the one with dog slobber all over my face!" My face turned a deeper crimson and he couldn't help but laugh at me.

"I could always get a less slobbery dog." I winked at him as I ran down the stairs. He was much to fast and caught me before I even reached the bottom. He threw me over his shoulder and ran outside toward my car.

"Gotcha." He winked as he placed me into the drivers seat of my truck.

"I would let you catch me any day." I smiled back and he knew it was true. The only thing I wanted was for him to pick me up and take me away.

***

The drive to La Push had a comfortable silence. I could sense Jacob watching me as a drove and I stole a couple of glances at him too when it was safe. He had worry lines across his forehead and I knew what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry Jake, it was just a dream." I said loveingly.

"I know Bells, but you looked hurt when you looked into my eyes. I couldn't bare it. What happened?"

I struggled for a moment. Tears almost brimming up in my eyes. "I lost you Jake." I finally spit out and turned to see his expression. He looked hurt and I gasped. As my tears spilled over I realized that there were tears in his eyes too.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." He stammered and I waited for the pain. I wanted to pinch myself and wake up from this nightmare. Was he going to leave me soon? Was he going to break me like Edward did?

"Don't leave Jake." I pleaded.

"I'm here Bella. I'm not going anywhere, but I think it is about time we discussed something." He looked sad, but I couldn't understand why. He wasn't leaving me so why did he look so upset?

Once we got to the beach I stepped out of the car and walked toward the water, my feet sifting through the sand.

He need to tell me something, so here I was. I looked up into his eyes. "Okay Jake, lets talk."

"Bella, I think it is about time that we talk about imprinting."

* * *

**Review please!!! Give me some input! Should jake imprint?? if so on who?? bella or someone else?? i think i already know what is going to happen, but your input is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**--Rani**


End file.
